1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a microwave oven having improved structures of an inhaling fan cover and a discharging fan provided in a fan assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a microwave oven includes a cabinet casing forming a cooking chamber cooking food therein and a component chamber in which a variety of components to radiate electromagnetic waves into the cooking chamber is disposed, a door opening and closing the cooking chamber, and a control panel provided in front of the component chamber. The microwave oven generally includes a ventilating means to inhale and discharge air within a room where the microwave oven is disposed.
As an example of this conventional microwave oven, a wall-mounted type microwave oven is disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 10-2004-0047077, which is equipped with a discharging fan assembly having a discharging fan and a fan motor of a large capacity, thereby being capable of enhancing a ventilation capability of the fan, and enabling discharging holes to be disposed toward various directions by rotating the discharging fan assembly, and thereby being capable of changing a discharging direction of the air according to the shape of an external duct provided outside the cabinet of the microwave oven. In other words, the discharging fan assembly may be provided with a fan case detachably coupled to the discharging fan assembly to thereby allow a user to change a direction of the air discharged from the discharging fan, correspondently to the shape of the external duct. The fan case covers the discharging fan and has discharging holes on one side thereof, to discharge the air.
However, in the discharging fan assembly of this conventional microwave oven, where the fan case provided to change a direction of the air discharged is detached from the discharging fan assembly, the fan case is completely detached from the discharging fan assembly and thereby it may be lost.
Further, the discharging fan assembly provided in the conventional microwave oven has only been used to discharge indoor air. However, if this discharging fan assembly is used to discharge the air within the cooking chamber and at the same time to cool the components within the component chamber by ventilating the air into the component chamber, it would be more effective in use.